Hocus Pocus Loving The Little Things
by xElyssa
Summary: ((Repost)) “Opposites attract...” Aren't those just words to live by? Loving The Little Thingd(LTLT) Is written in Lily's point of view. So, that means there's gonna be alot of following Lily around... Check it out.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I'm Elyssa and this is my story, Loving The Little Things. I started this story on the Harry Potter message boards, and yeah. I plan on continuing it there, but some people have a problem with the whole bunch of talking that goes on there.  
  
Other people said it was hard to keep up. So, since I'm too lazy to make a site for it, I decided to post it on here.  
  
I'll sometimes ask you to download songs to set the mood, so ... Yeah. Do it. LoL.  
  
On with the story then, huh? LoL.  
  
~ Elyssa  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Hocus Pocus -  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up, sweat falling down the side of my face. I could have sworn that someone had been watching me sleep.  
  
It was only three in the morning, and the entire house was quiet. I quietly snuck out of bed, and over to my bedroom window.  
  
Nothing was there.  
  
I had been having horrible dreams for weeks now. Always the same thing.  
  
I'd be running up the stairs in a house I didn't recognize. Then I'd always rush into a nursery, to take a baby out of its crib. Then I'd make for the door again. But then there was a blinding flash of green light.  
  
Then I'd wake up, drenched in sweat.  
  
Someone was making me have these horrible nightmares, and I knew it. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out.  
  
"Hmm." I said, stepping away from the window.  
  
The dream was confusing at first, only because I didn't look like that now. My hair wasn't past my shoulders, and it definitely wasn't straight. My hair was dark red, like the color of blood. My hair was graced with angel curls, or so my father said. I had also been blessed with my mother's emerald green eyes.  
  
My mother was no longer with us, of course. She'd died giving birth to her second child. Me.  
  
I thought about the dream again for a minute. It looked real and convincing. It was enough to make any seventeen year old nervous.  
  
Maybe I was just over reacting. But a girl could never be so sure. I sighed, sitting back down on my bed. I'd have time to sweat over it at a decent time in the morning.  
  
I pulled the covers up to my shoulders, and felt into a light sleep.  
  
Seven o' clock soon arrived. It was August thirtieth. I'd be going back to school tomorrow. I wasn't like my father, or my sister. I happened to be a muggle-born witch.  
  
You know. A witch. Someone who stirs a brew in a large black pot. Yeah, one of those.  
  
I quickly hopped out of bed. Today I'd be going to the Alley to get my school supplies. A list of books, ingredients for potions, among many other things had already been sent to me two weeks before.  
  
"Lillian!" My father called. He didn't like calling me Lily. "Are you ready for the trip into the city?"  
  
"Almost!" I called to him. I pulled on a pair of shorts, and a white t- shirt. I rolled my Hogwarts robes up in a ball, and carried them down the stairs. "Is Petunia coming?" I asked, as my father ushered me out of the door.  
  
"No, no.." My father answered. "She's spending the day with that Dursley fellow again."  
  
"Oh." I responded, opening the car door.  
  
"Yes." My father said, starting the car, as I fastened my seatbelt. Safety first, I had always been told. "So. Do you need money? Or do you still have some in that bank of yours?"  
  
"In the bank. I have plenty, thanks." I informed him.  
  
"Alright, Lillian."  
  
My father drove out of the drive, and down the street. It was comforting being able to talk to my father about stupid pointless things. He always took the time to notice me, when nobody else did. He was my mother and father combined in one.  
  
I hadn't any mother figure in my life since I was seven, when my father started to date. She was extremely sour, and bad tempered all the time, not to mention she had three evil daughters.  
  
Even Petunia, my snobby older sister hadn't liked her. So, that only gave my father one choice. Get rid of her.  
  
"Lily." My father said, as we made our way through the outskirts of London. "How would you feel if I started to date again?"  
  
I hadn't ever liked that question. "Fine." I lied.  
  
"You're not telling me the truth, Lillian." My father said. He could always tell when I as lying.  
  
"Yes I am." I lied again.  
  
"Lillian Margot Evans." My father always used my full name when he wanted to be told the truth with no exceptions.  
  
"What?" I asked innocently.  
  
"Tell me the truth."  
  
"Err. are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"I think it's to soon." I confessed. So much for playing naive.  
  
"It's been seventeen years!" He almost yelled at me.  
  
"But," I whine, "Why do you need to date? You have me and Petunia!"  
  
"I'm going to start dating. End of story." My father concluded the conversation.  
  
Why I hadn't kept on lying to him, I didn't know. I hated the thought of my father dating a woman that he'd only just met. My father needed someone perfect for him. He liked his complete opposite, and I knew that.  
  
Everything I had ever learned about my mother, gave me the idea that my parents where opposite. So, I really thought opposites attract. And, in some cases, they do.  
  
"Here you are, Lillian." He said to me, as I opened the car door.  
  
"Bye," I murmured.  
  
I walked towards the old, rundown looking building, called The Leaky Cauldron. Nobody seemed to notice it, with the exception of myself.  
  
As I pulled open the door to the bar, someone ran past me, not bothering to say excuse me.  
  
"Aren't you a nice one." I ranted, as the bell jingled.  
  
I walked towards the bar, and greeted the bartender. "Hullo, Tom." I said, sitting on the stool. "Has Sarah come through yet?"  
  
"Yea'." Tom said back to me. "She's already headed into the Alley."  
  
"Thanks." I said, standing up from the stool. "Have a nice day."  
  
As I walked away, someone called my last name.  
  
"Evans!" He said. I could tell it was a male, as no female would have a deep voice. "Evans!" He said again.  
  
I knew who the voice belonged to, and I didn't want to cope with his arrogance at the moment. I simply shrugged him off, acting as if I heard nothing. I walked out the back door, and hurriedly put on my robes, and took my wand out of the inner pocket.  
  
"Ah. What bricks where they again?" I asked myself, trying to remember.  
  
"Three up and two across." Came the voice that had called my name inside.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" I snapped, tapping the bricks with my wand that he had said.  
  
"Just helping a damsel in distress." He answered a tone of longing in his voice.  
  
"And the second part of the reason?" I asked, as he followed me through the archway and into Diagon Alley.  
  
"Well. I was never one for getting on the subject so quickly." He started. I gave him a look of loathing, as I looked around at all the witches' and wizards' young and old faces.  
  
"Get on with it." I said harshly. That faster he asked it, the quicker I could say no.  
  
"Go out with me, Evans." James said, slyly.  
  
Oh, how I hated that question, also. He had always asked me, at least four times a week, since fifth year, to go out with him.  
  
"No." I said simply, trying to loose him in a crowd of little kids.  
  
"Come on, Evans!" He whined, trying to catch up with me.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you no?" I asked. I was headed for Gringotts.  
  
"You've told me no about four hundred and seventeen times." He said, "Make it four hundred and eighteen times, and I won't ask you out for another five minutes."  
  
"No." I said again. "There. You have your number, now leave me alone."  
  
"Come on, Lily." He said, sounding sincere. "Just one chance?"  
  
"No." I said again, walking into the bank.  
  
He even followed me there! I sighed, and turned around facing him. His hazel eyes could mesmerize you. His unruly jet black hair could make you 'aww' with love, and his smile could make you dazed for weeks. Nevertheless, I could not give in. I would not give in.  
  
"James," I said, placing my right hand on his shoulder. "Lose your arrogance, and then maybe, only maybe." I turned away from him, the 'tip- tap' of me feet echoing through the lobby.  
  
I could feel James's eyes follow me. He was like a lost puppy, trying to find his rightful owner. I frowned. Why was I always so hard on him? Shaking the thought out of my head, I walked up to the closest, and unoccupied, counter. 


	2. Diagon Alley The Wizarding World

Heeeee! Second chapter already. Aren't ya'll special. LoL.  
  
This chapter is kind of funny in a way. It really shows what Lily will be like in the story. I mean, she won't be like the Lily in 'Snapshots' my other fanfiction. She'll actually be able to refuse James Potter.  
  
Anyway. Here's the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Diagon Alley - The Wizarding World  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I could feel James's eyes follow me. He was like a lost puppy, trying to find his rightful owner. I frowned. Why was I always so hard on him? Shaking the thought out of my head, I walked up to the closest, and unoccupied, counter.  
  
"Key?" The goblin asked me.  
  
"Yes." I answered, pulling a tiny golden key out of my pocket. "Number 371."  
  
"Brigknot." The goblin said. "Vault 371. Ms. Evans."  
  
I followed the goblin called Brigknot. He took my key from the goblin that had waited on me. He took me through a door that led off of the lobby hall. Here, the floor wasn't marble, it was stone. The passage way was narrow, and lit by flame torches. Chills went up my spine. I had always hated walking down this hall. As we walked down a sloping part of the passage, to small scale sized railroad track.  
  
The goblin held the door open for me, and soon, we were speeding down the tracks, and deep under London.  
  
Soon, I emerged in the sunlight, my pockets heavier then they had been moments before. The sun shone on my face, the warmth giving me the chills.  
  
I looked around for a familiar face or two. To my demise, James Potter, and Sirius Black stood twenty feet away.  
  
I tried to hide my face with my hands, as I walked past. I don't know which had the x-ray vision, but soon I was engulfed in a big bear hug from Sirius.  
  
"Lily! My Lily!" Sirius greeted, pulling back, his hands on my shoulders. "You look so grown up!" he sniffed. He hugged me again, this time loosely, so I could break free.  
  
"Sirius, get off of me." I hissed, not at all liking it.  
  
"Aww. Lily, dearest, what's wrong?" He asked me.  
  
"Bye." I murmured, walking quickly away from him and James.  
  
"Evans!" Sirius yelled after me.  
  
I walked towards the robe shop, ignoring Sirius all the way. I could feel my curls bounce slightly on my shoulders, as I walked rudely away. I scanned the busy alley, looking from everyone to anyone for any sign of my friends.  
  
"Oh my word!" an old woman chorused. "Look Henry! Its James!"  
  
I felt myself scowl as the lady said 'James'. I didn't know why I hated him so much, but, yeah. He was the type of guy you didn't want in your life. Sure, he was good for a laugh or two, but after a while, he started ebbing at your nerves, and getting under your skin. You just started to hate him for being him.  
  
"Hullo, Mrs. Martin." I heard James say. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine," Mrs. Martin answered him, "how are you dear?"  
  
"Just fine." James answered. "I have to finish getting my school stuff." James said, hugging Mrs. Martin. "Say hello to Bryon, Tanner, [I]and[/I] Michelle for me."  
  
"I will!" she chorused again, hugging James back, and landing a kiss on his cheek. "Michelle will be in her first year now!  
  
"I'll see her around then. Bye, Mrs. Martin!"  
  
"Take care now, you hear!"  
  
James jogged silently up next to me. "Hey." He greeted me.  
  
I just rolled my eyes and kept walking. I kept my gaze lowered, watching my feet step on the different cobblestones with each step I took.  
  
"Too good to say hello?" He asked me.  
  
"Yes." I said, turning my face towards him. "Don't you get it yet?" I asked him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't want you near me. It's bad enough I have to deal with you for ten more months of my life, but really. Must you torment me a day early?"  
  
"Look, Lily---"  
  
"James, I don't wanna hear it. I just want you to leave me alone." I looked at him one more time, hoping that I could make him have [I]some[/I] sense.  
  
James stopped, and fell back five steps, as I kept walking on. In a way, I felt bad for being so harsh.. Then again, he was James. The James that never left me alone.  
  
"Lily!" A voice called to me.  
  
"Sarah?" I questioned, turning my head. I saw my friend Sarah running towards me.  
  
Sarah was definitely a very pretty girl, indeed. She had sandy blonde hair, with a few natural beach blonde highlights. Her baby blue eyes sparkled when the right light hit them, and she had a cheeky smile, that showed her pearly white teeth.  
  
"Lily!" Sarah bombarded me with a big giant bear hug, somewhat like Sirius's. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "You look great!"  
  
"Thanks! You do too!" I said back to her.  
  
Sarah linked my arm with hers. We walked down the cobble alley path, and still, towards the robes shop.  
  
"So." Sarah started, looking at me. "How has your summer been?"  
  
"Great! What about yours?"  
  
"Hehe." Sarah snickered, running her free arm/hand through her blonde tresses. "Well. First, me and Jake broke up---"  
  
"[I]Again[/I]?"  
  
"Shut up, anyway we got back together, broke up, got back together, broke up, and then back together, and broke up."  
  
We walked into the shop, and unlinked arms. I greeted the tailor, as she looked up from her paperwork on her desk.  
  
"How may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I'd like to get five new black robes for school." I answered.  
  
She ushered me towards a stool, and helped me stand on it. "Let me measure you." She said, snapping her fingers. Tape measures automatically appeared, measuring me without the tailor's help.  
  
The tailor had done the same thing to Sarah. She giggled, as the tape measure measured her neck.  
  
We left the shop a matter of forty minutes later. As we walked down the alley path, bags in our hands, Melanie greeted us. Melanie was our friend from Hogwarts. She had unusual strawberry colored hair, with freckles on her nose, and higher cheeks. She was taller then I was, about five foot six. She had laughing hazel eyes, which always seemed to show pleasure.  
  
"Hey!" She had said, as her younger sister Sadie came up behind her. Sadie was in sixth year, and she had strawberry blonde hair, with sparkling blue eyes.  
  
"Hi." Sadie said quietly.  
  
"Chow!" Sarah snickered. She was always the one to joke around.  
  
Sadie smiled slightly, glancing around. I took my gaze from Sadie, and down the alley path. I sighed, and poked Sarah on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" She asked, turning around and facing me.  
  
"Him, and him, and him." I said pointing to James, Sirius, and Remus Lupin. Remus was a friend of James and Sirius's; he was another one of the 'Marauders'.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was also a Marauder, but, he never really showed up for school shopping when his friends did. He always came to late, or came to early. It was a known fact that Peter could never remember anything simple.  
  
"Lily. I don't know why you just don't go out with, James." Melanie said. "He's cute, in a weird arrogant kind of way. Aww, who am I kidding? HE'S REALLY CUTE!"  
  
"As if." I retorted, turning my head to look towards him. "And besides, I'm Headgirl. I'd be lowering my respect by going out with a troublemaker. It'd make me look like I didn't follow rules myself."  
  
"We wouldn't want that." Came James's voice in my ear.  
  
"If you don't leave me alone," I hissed, stepping forward.  
  
"Aww, come on, Lillian."  
  
"Shut up." I muttered, anger soaring through my very veins.  
  
He wrapped his left arm around my waist, and pulled me close to him. "Why won't you go out with me?"  
  
I grabbed him around the wrist, and pulled his arm off me. "Because I'm not a toy."  
  
"Mmm.. Maybe.." James said, nudging my chin with his index finger. "I'll be seeing you."  
  
"Great. I'm definitely not looking forward to it." I muttered as James waved good-bye to me.. "I hate him.."  
  
"But he wuvs you.." Sarah said, in a babyish voice.  
  
"And the pain it brings."  
  
"Wanker.."  
  
"Yes... Yes. I'll grow out of it someday, though." I smiled a cheesy grin, and turned to Sadie. "How are you?"  
  
"Fine.." She answered, staring stupidly after the Marauders.  
  
"Has Sadie got a crush?"  
  
"No." She said stupidly. "Just a friend."  
  
"Puh-lease!" Melanie grinned. "She's been owling Remus all summer! She gets all giddy eyed when she reads his handwriting. She's worse than Sarah and Jake!"  
  
"Uh, Hello! Sarah's standing right here! You're s'pose to insult me when I'm not around, ya know!"  
  
"Sorry.." Melanie said, with no sympathy at all.  
  
"Sure ya are." Sarah said, scanning the crowd, and then to her watch. "I have to leave in ten."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Traci's birthday dinner.." Sarah's eye twitched a bit.  
  
Traci was her younger sister. Sarah and Traci where only eleven months apart, so that made them in the same year. They where both in seventh year, and Sarah had never hated anyone as much as they had never hated her sister.  
  
"Tell her I said happy birthday!" I said, as Melanie dragged me away from Sarah. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Melanie yelled.  
  
[I][B]*The Next Morning*[/B][/I]  
  
I was panicking! I couldn't find my Headgirl badge anywhere! I had thrown everything out of my trunk, and still couldn't find it.  
  
"Petunia!" I yelled, running out of my bedroom, and down the hall. "Petunia!"  
  
"What do you want, freak?" My sister snapped, as I ran into her room.  
  
"Have you seen my Headgirl badge?"  
  
"Your what badge?"  
  
"Head-girl-badge." I said slowly, waiting impatiently for her answer.  
  
"No." She said simply, shoving me out of her room. "And please, don't come back this time. I told dad we should just up and move, but noooo."  
  
"Snob."  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"Ahem. keep thinking that, 'Tunia." I said, hurrying away from her room.  
  
I ran down the stairs, still in search for my badge.  
  
"Dad!" I yelled running into the kitchen, "Dad!"  
  
"We need to go, Lillian!" He said, as he looked away from the coffee pot. "Really!"  
  
"I can't find my Headgirl badge!" I said, as he poured coffee into a thermos.  
  
"Well go look in the bathroom." He said, "I think I took it last night to polish it."  
  
I ran out of the kitchen, and up the stairs. I ran into the bathroom, closest to my dad's bedroom, and found my silver Headgirl badge, sitting on the dark marble counter top. I grinned. Lily Evans, Headgirl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


End file.
